Not Your Usual Date
by J.H.T.H
Summary: 6th year. Harry needed a date he could trust. She was exactly that. When they walk to the party something they realize something important. Each other. Harry/Luna (on Hiatus for now... sorry)
1. The Walk

**Heyy! Please let me know what you think.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction.**

 **I know that there will always be haters, but i gotta say If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Harry had been invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party and was a bit lost. He had already consulted Hermione (who had also been invited), that who should he take to the party. Hermione was going on about Lavender and her "Won-Won", and how she had expected her and Ron to go to the party together. Harry was smiling internally about his bushy-haired friend's obvious jealousy. She also said that Harry couldn't take just anyone to the party. He knew she was right, so he suggested that they would go together. Hermione said that she had found a date but couldn't say who because it was supposed to be a surprise.

Harry was a bit lost now. He knew he had to bring a date to the party that he could trust. But then he remembered a certain blonde Ravenclaw and how he had helped her take care of her housemates that had bullied her. They had taken and hidden some of her clothes, school supplies and a picture of her late mother. She said that the nargles would always return them eventually. But he knew that it would be false hope to wait for the items to return on their own.

When Professor Flitwick had heard of the treatment she had been receiving from her house mates, detentions had been thrown to almost every Ravenclaw that had been a part of her poor treatment.

Harry decided that he would ask her if she would be his date for the party. At least she was a dear friend he could trust.

* * *

He had tried for hours to get his black messy raven hair to cooperate with little to no success. He was now walking towards the Ravenclaw tower to pick up his date for the evening, Luna Lovegood. Luna had been his friend since he met her on Hogwarts express in the beginning of his fifth year. She had also been there for him when Sirius died. Harry liked her a lot. She was brilliant, always fun to be around and quite pretty too. _Pretty? Where did that come from?_

But then he arrived at the door of the Ravenclaw tower and then he realized exactly where the thought of her being pretty had come from.

She was absolutely stunning with her grey eyes and her long wavy dirty blond hair pulled back. Yes, some might find her dress to be a bit odd, but for some reason Harry found her to be beautiful.

They were walking towards the party when she asked him why he chose her to be his date.

Harry stuttered a bit. "Well… Um…. You see I had to take someone I can really trust. I now know that I have to be careful with whom I associate with. I heard that Romilda Vane wants to feed me a love potion."

"That seems understandable." Luna nodded. "I know you have been under a lot of pressure lately. I understand you had to take someone that you're just friends with."

Harry went quiet for a few seconds and glanced her for a second. "Yeah, just friends." He said quietly.

They continued walking to the party in silence until she broke it. "We must avoid mistletoes though." She said abruptly. "They are infested with….."

"With Nargles. Yes I know you have told me so before." He said smiling. She looked stunned. "Wow, so you actually listen to me. I thought you didn't believe me either and just pretended believe to because we're friends."

Now it was Harry's turn to look stunned. "Of course I listen and believe to you! You're brilliant!" He exclaimed. "Even though I can't see or hear them, It doesn't mean that you don't see them or I don't believe in them." She looked at him smiling. "You are such a wonderful person so I can't find a reason for you to be lying about such things."

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." She said while stopping him and moving in front of him. She looked at him straight in his emerald green eyes. "You are such a wonderful person too. And friend." He was smiling now too. "I want you to know that im really thankful what you did earlier." He tilted his head a bit and lifted is eyebrow with a questioning look. "With my helping me to get my thing back i mean." Now he realized what she was talking about and nodded. "I used to think it was the nargles who stole my things, but now that I know it had been my housemates I feel stupid" She said while tearing up a bit.

Harry lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away. "Luna of course I would help you." He said and kept his hand on the side of her head. "You are my friend and I care about you a lot." He said and looked at her beautiful grey eyes fondly.

Luna was welling up and then she suddenly hugged him. He was a bit stunned at first but then carefully he hugged her back. After a few minutes of hugging and crying onto his shoulder, she pulled back so she could face him again. And the she kissed him.

Harry did not expect her to kiss him but after a few seconds he started kissing her too.

They were both in bliss and held each other tightly. She pulled back after a few seconds after he started kissing back and looked him with an afraid look on her face. "Oh no. I shouldn't have done that. Im sorry. Now everything is complex and…" She started babbling but he decided to calm the situation by leaning forward and claiming her lips again.

When they eventually pulled back still holding each other, both realized that they were going to be late for the party. "So… Umm… Should we go to the party?" She asked innocently with a sweet smile on her face.

He was still a bit taken aback about the situation but managed to calm himself down. "Yes. Party. Late. Let's go." They reluctantly let go of each other and walked to the party hand in hand in complete silence, but kept exchanging glances and grins to each other.

* * *

 **ok. so i have decided that this will be a semi-long story maybe like 40k words max.**

 **I will continue this soon.**


	2. The Party

**Heyy! So i'm back with an another chapter sooner than i thought. Please let me know what you think.**

 **This is my first story though, so keep that in mind if you are going to leave a negative review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

That night Harry was lying down on his bed and thinking about the evening that just happened with very mixed feelings. On the other hand, he was happier than he has ever been. And on the other hand, he was filled with rage.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening._

After their kiss he and Luna had walked hand in hand to Slughorn's party. At the party Harry had been immediately pulled to the side by Slughorn himself. Luna didn't even notice at first that her companion had been pulled away. That was another trait Harry liked about Luna. She could be in the middle of a huge crowd just doing or thinking her own things, completely unmoved about everything that was happening around her.

Harry saw Luna briefly only a few times during the party. _'Damn Slughorn!'_ He thought. But when he did have a chance to talk with her, his face brightened up like he had just won the lottery.

"Luna! I'm over here!" Luna noticed him at the other side of the room and walked towards him.

"Hi Harry!" She said with a smile. "I was wondering where you disappeared but judging by Slughorn's enthusiasm that shouldn't be hard to guess."

Harry wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Yeah I'm really really sorry that I left you alone like that."

"That's okay Harry. I found some Nargles that were bothering other people, so I politely asked them to leave, but I don't think they listened to me." She said with a frown. "Then a couple of Blibbering Humdingers tried to attack Professor Snape, so I shooed them away." She continued happily.

Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. _'That was so Luna.'_ He thought.

They continued to probe around the party together when Harry was pulled to the side again. But this time by Hermione.

She had come to the party with Cormac McLaggen, who she had chosen only because Ron hates him. Now Hermione was really regretting her decision to bring him. They exchanged a couple of more words and went back out to the party.

Luna was waiting right where he had left her, and she was looking at the ceiling humming a pretty tune. He approached her and started apologizing again.

"Don't worry Harry. It seemed that Hermione was panicking about leaving Cormac under the mistletoe." She said with a dreamy look and continued to probe the ceiling. He took her hand and walked out from the party with her. Harry looked at the clock "Well then I think it's time for us to leave don't you think?" Luna nodded.

"May I escort you back to Ravenclaw tower, My lady?" He said with an exaggerating tone.

"Yes, you may good sir." She replied with the same kind of tone and a dreamy smile.

* * *

They walked across the castle in silence until Ron and Lavender walked towards them hand in hand across the hallway. They didn't notice Harry and Luna first but when they came closer they did. Lavender just waved happily but Ron raised an eyebrow. 'Later' Harry mouthed to Ron and he nodded.

They continued walking and were now close to the Ravenclaw tower. Luna then decided that now would be a great time to talk. She moved in front of him and took both of his hands. "Harry, thank you for taking me to this party. I had such a great time, even if you were stolen away for most of the party. Thank you for being my friend."

She started crying and quickly kissed him. He returned the kiss immediately even though he wasn't expecting it. He put his arms around her waist while she put her own around his neck. They melted into the kiss and held each other like their life depended on it.

After a minute she pulled back. "Goodnight Harry. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Then she ran to Ravenclaw tower.

He stood there looking at her running away for some time and then slowly collected himself. _'Come on Harry, calm down and walk back to Gryffindor'_ He started walking back to his own dorm while thinking about nothing but Luna. Her lips. Her lips touching his. How good her body felt against his. He shook his head. _'Stop thinking like this Harry!'_ He thought and tried to control his thoughts while walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When Harry arrived back to Gryffindor common room Ron was already there and pulled him to a corner straight away. _'Oh, not again! This is like the fourth time this evening'_ He thought while rolling his eyes.

"What were you doing with _Loony_ Lovegood Harry? Everybody knows she's crazy." He said loudly.

"You take that back Ronald Weasley!" Harry yelled with rage in his eyes. " _LUNA_ Lovegood is my friend and you will not talk about her like that!" Harry was livid.

Ron looked at him terrified. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry I insulted _Luna_ , but Harry you must admit she's kind of strange. No, not kind of, I mean _really_ strange."

Harry sighed deeply. He knew Ron wouldn't understand. "She is not strange. She just sees the world differently, that's all."

"So, are you dating Luna now? Because it sure as hell looked like it." Ron said while crossing his arms.

"What! No, we are just friends…." Harry said quietly and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Aha! So, you do like her!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry aren't you afraid what people will think if you start dating a nutter like Luna Lovegood." Ron said with a questioning look.

Harry was now boiling with anger. "Listen Ron and do listen very carefully, because this is the only time I will tell you this." Harry then grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and pushed him to the wall. "You will NOT talk about Luna like that. She is my friend and she doesn't need even more idiots like you bullying her. And if we decide to start dating, that is NONE your or anyone's goddamn business." Harry inhaled deeply and then continued. "And why in the hell should I care about what people think about me. Most of them already has some weird twisted vision of me being either a savior or the next Dark Lord." "So, if you want to continue being my friend, I suggest you shove your prejudices up yours and start accepting that you might start to see Luna hanging around us more." He then let go of Ron and walked to the boy's quarters.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! All of your opinions are appreciated! But if you don't like the story, or pairing or other details like that then don't read.**

 **Next chapter probably coming this weekend at the earliest.**


	3. The Talking

**Heyy! Nice to see that people like this story!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

In the following morning Harry didn't want to deal with Ron, so he left he dorm before anyone else was up. When he came down to the Gryffindor common room he noticed Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Why are you up this early Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione closed her book and sighed deeply. "Cormac McLaggen is an ass."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wow Hermione cussing. What's next? Stars falling out of the sky?" He said exaggeratedly.

She glared at him. "Prat."

"So what else?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm really concerned about my friends who looked like they wanted to kill each last night." She said with an accusatory tone.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" She said with a questioning glare directed at him.

"I have nothing to apologize for. He is the one who should apologize to my girlfre….. I mean Luna." He kicked himself internally for saying something like that.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really Harry? You actually like her? How did that happen? Do you believe her crazy stories? I mean she believes in all sorts of imaginary animals and…"

Harry lifted his hand to cover her mouth. "Imaginary animals? Like Thesrtals then? You seemed sure that me and Luna were just crazy when we saw what pulled the carriages." Harry looked at her angrily.

Harry crossed his arms and motioned to her that she was now allowed to open her mouth again. "Well I guess you're right. I shouldn't judge people so harshly." She looked embarrassed. "But you still didn't answer my question. Do you like her? Romantically?"

Harry sat on the couch next to her and stammered a bit. "Y-Yeah… I mean she is funny, extremely loyal, very pretty and…. And she just gets me you know?" Harry said with a shy expression.

Hermione smiled and put her arm around his shoulder. "I do get it Harry. And it's good that you are able to talk about your feelings. I know that Luna is a friend we can all trust so I'm really happy for you. I'm sure that anyone who the is The Chosen-One's Chosen-One, is welcomed to spend time with us. Unless it's someone like that cow Parkinson." She smiled.

Harry chuckled and looked at her. "Thanks Hermione. So, what should I do with Ron?" He asked. "I don't know if I can forgive him immediately. Some of the things he said were pretty harsh."

"I know Harry, and I don't expect you to forgive him immediately either. But talk to him, make him understand your feelings towards Luna without yelling to him." She said caringly.

"I will. Just not yet." Harry sighed. "Thanks Hermione. Want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

They were one of the first people to arrive in the great hall and only a couple seats were occupied. They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and started eating. Harry and Hermione discussed many different topics, like school, classes and The Order. Breakfast went normally.

 _20 minutes later._

There were now a lot more people in the hall eating breakfast. Harry looked around the Ravenclaw table to see if Luna had arrived yet. _Luna._ She had unknowingly made Harry Potter's thoughts completely about her. Harry could not stop thinking about her. Her beautiful dirty blond hair which had a scent of vanilla and flowers. Her caring look in her adorable grey eyes. Her lips which tasted so sweet Harry couldn't wait to see her again.

Then his very nice thoughts were interrupted by a familiar annoying blonde Slytherin.

"So, Scarhead I heard you were at that party with Loony Lovegood yesterday. I'm not even surprised that you managed to sink even lower than you were. I should have known that thrash was attracted to other thrash." Malfoy laughed.

Harry became livid and drew his wand. Malfoy did the same. They both were oblivious that Professor Snape was approaching them.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for pulling out your wand at a fellow student in the great hall Potter!" Snape sneered. Then he grabbed Malfoy roughly from is arm. "Follow me Mr. Malfoy." He said with an angry look while roughly dragging him out of the great hall.

"What was that all about?" Hermione wondered.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

Ron had apparently skipped breakfast. That was extremely weird. Ron would never voluntarily turn down food. Seamus and Dean came to Harry and asked if he knew the redhead's whereabouts. Harry shrugged in response. "Don't know. Don't care." Dean and Seamus left while murmuring something to each other.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MALFOY!?" Snape yelled at Draco in his office.

"I was putting Potty in his place. _You_ of all people should be happy that somebody puts him down where he belongs." Malfoy said proudly.

Snape was livid. "You were supposed to keep a low profile. Not insult The Boy Who Lived in front of everyone!"

"Don't you tell me what to do! This is my mission and I have everything in control." Malfoy sneered.

"Let me help you. I made an unbreakable vow to your mother to keep you safe." Snape responded.

"NO! This mission was given to me by the dark lord himself! I don't need your worthless help!" Malfoy ran out of his office and slammed the door on his way out.

Snape sighed. _'God damnit. That arrogant brat is going get himself killed and myself in the process too.'_ Snape sat down on his chair and thought about the future. He wanted out of the Dark Lords grasp, but this vow and Malfoy's ignorant decisions would prove to be fatal for Dumbledore, Draco and himself.

Maybe the Potter brat could use some assistance in defeating the dark lord. Snape shuddered. _'Am I going to have to be friendly with James Potter's son? Oh bloody hell.'_ But Severus knew he had to help Potter. Or everything would be over.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
